Maple Ridge Fire Rescue (British Columbia)
Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 22708 Brown Avenue, Haney Built 1970, renovated 2010 :Engine 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Hub rear-mount pumper (1250/500/30A/30B) :Engine 1-2 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Hub rear-mount pumper (1250/500/30A/30B) :Tender 1 - 1998 Freightliner FL112RR / Hub (1250/2300) (SN#2415-707) :Rescue 1 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hub walk-around rescue (SN#4020-1040) :Tower 1 - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson (1750/250/100' Smeal Platform) (SN#95147KENB962910) :Operational Support Unit - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI air/light (SN#873) :Utility 1 - 2007 Dodge Ram 3500 HD w/ Canopy (medical response unit) :Chief 101 - 2011 Ford Expedition XLT 4x4 :Chief 102 - 201? GMC Sierra 4x4 :Chief 103 - 2009 Ford F-150 XLT 4x4 /w Leer Canopy :Chief 104 - 2013 Ford F-250 XLT SD 4x4 /w Leer Canopy :Chief 105 - 2009 Ford F-150 XLT 4x4 /w Leer Canopy :Chief 106 - 2009 Ford F-150 4x4 :Public Education - 2002 Ford E-350 / Crestline (ex-BC Ambulance) 'Fire Station 2' - 27501 112 Avenue, Whonnock Built 1974, renovated 2000 :Engine 2 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Hub rear-mount pumper (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#3840-1006) :Rescue 2 - 2003 Ford F-550 XL SD / ERS (ex-Rescue 3) :Tender 2 - 2014 Freightliner M2-112 / Smeal (1050/3000/25F) (SO#4250) 'Fire Station 3' - 11777 203 Street, Hammond Built 1991 :Engine 3 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Hub (1250/500/30A/30B) (SN#3835-1005) :Engine 3-2 - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC Vista / Superior (1250/750/40F) (SN#SE 1361) :Tender 3 - 2018 Freightliner M2 112 / Hub (SO#1228) (Not in service yet) On Order :2018 ? / Smeal platform to replace Tower 1 Retired Apparatus :2000 Ford F-550 XL SD / Pierce / Profire light rescue (90/200/CAFS) :1999 Chevrolet Blazer command :1997 Ford Club Wagon :1992 GMC Top Kick TC7H042 4x4 / Anderson pumper (1050/400/30F) (SN#92032BAND92002460) :1991 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1250/1000) (SN#CS-1250-189) (Sold to Justice Institute of British Columbia) :1989 Mack MR688P / Anderson (1250/500/2x5A) (SN#MS-1250-157) (Donated to Justice Institute of BC) :1989 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1250/500/2x5A) (SN#MS-1250-156) (Destroyed in a rollover accident, Jan 27/2008) :1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1250/500/10A) (SN#1370) :1986 Mack MC686P / Hub heavy rescue (-/40F) (donated to JIBC?) :1980 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/1400) (SN#MS-1050-22) :1980 Chevrolet Scottsdale 30 4x4 / Hub mini-pumper (250/?) (Sold to Coombs-Hilliers Volunteer Fire Department) :1976 Ford C904 / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 73) (Sold to the Justice Institute of BC) :1973 International VCOF190 / Thibault snorkel (1050/250/90' Trump Platform) (SN#T72-179) :197? Ford C1000 / Pierreville pumper :1964 Ford C850 SD / LaFrance pumper (625/500) (Sold to Justice Institute of BC) :1964 Chevrolet Step Van / Haney walk-in heavy rescue :196? International VCO Tandem tender :195? GMC / Bickle-Seagrave pumper :194? International K-2 Panel / inhalator :1946 Ford / Local hose wagon (SN# 6G5009) (VA 212) (Donated to Deka Lake VFD) Future Plans The municipality is planning to build a new Station 4 at 23863 112 Avenue. Council was looking at the possibility of hiring an architect in November 2016. If built, the new facility may include a training facility. External Links *Maple Ridge Fire Department *Maple Ridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 4449) *Maple Ridge Firefighters (IAFF Local 4449) Facebook page Station Map Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating ERS apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus